Setelah Praktikum Berakhir
by Catatan Tsubame
Summary: Seharusnya, setelah praktikum, yang dilakukan adalah membersihkan peralatan dan merapikan bangku. Namun, apa jadinya kalau prosesnya menjadi lebih lama dan kau diburu waktu? Semoga tidak tertekan. Berisi konten menjijikkan. Tidak disarankan membaca kalau tidak kuat jijik. Disarankan untuk dibaca mahasiswa biologi. BiologyCollege-AU.


_07.00, Laboratorium Struktur Perkembangan/Anatomi, Jurusan Biologi, Universitas Negeri Konohagakure._

Semua mahasiswa kelas A 2013 telah duduk dengan tenang di bangku yang telah disediakan. Proyektor LCD telah siap di depan meja dosen dan sudah dinyalakan. Asisten dosen sudah duduk di bangku paling belakang. Pak Izumo, laboran yang biasa berjaga di ruang persiapan, sudah siap di belakang laboratorium, menata alat atau sekedar mencatat alat apa saja yang dipinjam dan sudah dikembalikan mahasiswa lainnya.

Sedikit berisik tidak menjadi masalah. Ruangan itu besar, jadi tidak akan menimbulkan suara yang sumbang untuk didengar sendiri.

Lalu, semua menjadi lebih tenang saat suara ketukan sepatu mendekati ruangan itu. Semua mahasiswa sudah siap mengeluarkan alat tulis dan buku. Suara sepatu itu semakin jelas dan tampaklah siapa yang menimbulkan suara tersebut.

Oh, ternyata itu suara sepatu Profesor Tsunade. Kuliah sepertinya akan dimulai setelah ini.

Materi yang akan dibahas kali ini adalah struktur perkembangan Reptilia. Membahas organ dan fungsi masing-masing dari tubuh Reptilia. Kau tahu, kan? Ular, cicak, kura-kura, biawak, atau tokek?

 **Setelah Praktikum Berakhir**

 **Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi. Tsubame hanya pinjam tokoh**

 **Peringatan: penuh konten yang kurang sedap dipandang dan dibayangkan. Disarankan untuk tidak dibaca sambil makan atau kalau kamu mudah jijik dengan sesuatu. Kalau ada yang mengeluhkan sesuatu yang buruk setelah baca ini, itu di luar tanggung jawab Tsubame.**

110 menit kemudian, Profesor Tsunade mengakhiri kuliahnya. Sebelumnya, Profesor Tsunade mengingatkan mahasiswa kelas A untuk tetap tenang dan mengikuti rangkaian praktikum yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini dengan seksama,

"Baik, karena waktunya sudah habis, setelah ini kalian praktikum sama Kak Lee dan Tenten di belakang sana. Ikuti praktikum dengan baik, jangan ada yang main-main, apalagi sama pisau bedah. Itu bahaya. Oh ya, karena materi hari ini tentang Reptilia, kalian bawa hewan apa untuk praktikum kali ini?"

Sai, penanggung jawab mata kuliah Struktur Perkembangan Hewan, menjawab,

"Tokek, Prof!"

"Bagus. Kalau sudah dibedah, nanti tiap organnya digambar yang betul dan rapi. Jangan aneh-aneh!" pesan Profesor Tsunade.

"Ya sudah. Lee, Tenten , titip mereka, ya!" tambah Profesor Tsunade sambil menghampiri kedua asisten dosen tersebut. Kemudian, beliau masuk ke kantor di sebelah ruang persiapan.

"Baik, Prof!" seru keduanya mantap.

Setelah Profesor Tsunade meninggalkan laboratorium, mahasiswa kelas A menjadi sedikit berisik karena mempersiapkan alat dan bahan untuk kelompok masing-masing atau memakai jas laboratorium.

"Sudah siap semuanya, adik-adik?" tanya Tenten kepada masiswa. Dia dan Lee sudah mengambil posisi di depan para mahasiswa.

"Sudah, Kak!"

"Bagus, kali ini ' _kan_ kita pratikum struktur perkembangan Reptilia, ya? Apa kalian sudah bawa tokek?"

Sai, tanpa suara, menunjuk satu kantong kertas berwarna cokelat muda di meja persiapan peralatan praktikum. Tokek-tokek itu ada di sana.

"Baiklah. Ini kertas untuk kalian menggambar dan jangan lupa, nanti habis praktikum gambarnya dibawa ke kami untuk di- _acc_. Jangan lupa nanti sisa praktikum dibersihkan semua,"

"Baik, Kak!"

"Oke, kalian boleh mulai sekarang!" seru Lee sambil menepuk tangannya. Mahasiswa Kelas A berhamburan menuju kelompok yang sudah ditentukan.

Sebagai informasi, dalam mata kuliah Struktur Perkembangan Hewan, selama 16 pertemuan, setidaknya ada lima hewan bertulang belakang yang harus dikenalkan langsung pada mahasiswa. Kelima hewan tersebut berasal dari bangsa yang berbeda: _Pisces_ (bangsa ikan), _Amfibia_ (golongan katak dan salamander), _Reptilia_ (golongan hewan melata), _Aves_ (golongan unggas), dan _Mamalia_ (golongan hewan yang bisa menyusui). Karena minggu lalu kelas A sudah melakukan praktikum terkait Pisces dan Amfibia, sekarang saatnya untuk Reptilia.

Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke berada dalam satu kelompok, yaitu Kelompok 7. Sasuke sudah siap dengan peralatan bedah di meja. Naruto siap dengan masker dan sarung tangan karet untuk satu kelompok, serta segumpal kapas untuk membantu membius obyek praktikum dengan cairan _kloroform_. Sakura masih membenahi jas laboratoriumnya, lalu berjalan menuju kantong kertas cokelat berisi tokek tadi. Tak lama, dia bergegas ke mejanya.

"Sakura, mana tokeknya?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh, itu, aku tidak berani ambil sendiri. Takut digigit! Kau saja yang ambil ya, Naruto, Sasuke,"

"Digigit? Emang tokek bisa nggigit ya?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Dia malas menceritakan kejadian kemarin, yang mana dia langsung yang membeli tokek-tokek tersebut di pasar hewan di bawah Jembatan Kannabi. Di sana, selain membeli tokek untuk keperluan praktikum kelasnya, dia juga dititipi untuk membeli tokek keperluan kelas sebelah. Jadi dia membawa tokek lebih banyak.

Membeli tokek, menurut Sakura, tidak seperti membeli tikus mencit, lama sekali. Karena biasanya si penjual memilihkan sesuai dengan ukuran badan dan harganya. Belum lagi, kalau merasa dalam bahaya, tokek akan menggigit musuhnya, termasuk bapak penjual tokek tersebut. Sang bapak penjual yang bernama Hanzo itu bahkan sudah tergigit berulang kali sampai Sakura ngilu melihatnya, walaupun Pak Hanzo berujar tidak apa-apa digigit tokek. Hal itu pula yang membuat transaksi tokek kemarin menjadi lebih lama. Saat pulang, Sakura sampai khawatir kalau tokeknya tiba-tiba keluar dari bungkusnya dan terlempar ke jalanan.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke akhirnya berdiri mengambil satu tokek dari kantong. Kemudian, dia meminta Naruto mengambil kapas dan menuangkan _kloroform_ ke kapas itu. Sambil tetap memegangi tokek, Sasuke menutup lubang hidung tokek itu dengan kapas yang sudah dibahasi _kloroform_. Tak lama kemudian, tokek itu sudah tidak bergerak. Tokek itu lalu diletakkan di papan bedah dengan perut menghadap ke atas. Lalu tiap tungkainya direntangkan dan ditancapkan dengan paku bedah.

"Bagus! Naruto, kali ini kau yang bedah!" suruh Sasuke.

"Aku? Bedah tokek sekecil ini? Sakura saja yang mengawali, nanti aku membantu di tengah-tengah. Kau tahu, aku sudah pernah menghancurkan seekor dara saat SMA dengan sia-sia karena tak tahu cara membedah yang bagus," elak Naruto.

"Lihatlah, _linea altis_ -nya terlihat. Ini mudah, Naruto! _Masak_ aku _sama_ Sasuke terus yang bedah?" protes Sakura sambil menunjuk tokek malang itu.

"Err, baiklah. Tapi kalau rusak, bukan tanggung jawabku, _lho_!"

Dengan sedikit malas, Naruto mulai mengambil _pinset_ dan gunting bedah di meja. Dia awalnya menjepit kulit tokek yang tipis dengan pinset dan mulai menggunting kulit tokek dengan ragu-ragu. Ditambah lagi dengan gunting yang agak tumpul, kerja Naruto jadi terlihat lama. Namun, akhirnya kulit tokek itu tergunting juga, memperlihatkan otot bagian perut yang tebal.

"Fuh! _Ok_ _e,_ kulit sudah digunting," ucap Naruto sambil menyeka keringat dengan lengan bajunya.

Kemudian, Naruto menggunting otot perut tokek itu membujur ke atas, searah dengan garis di otot perut tokek yang disebut _linea altis_ , hingga separuh organ dalamnya mulai terlihat. Sejauh ini, Naruto tidak merusak organ dalamnya.

Naruto melanjutkan pemotongan otot hingga ke bagian rongga dada. Naruto memotong tulang dada tokek yang terasa lunak menurut Naruto. Setelah selesai memotong tulang dada dan memastikan organ di dalamnya, paru-paru dan jantung, tidak rusak, Naruto melanjutkan pemotongan otot dengan posisi melintang ke bagian tungkai depan yang dekat kepala. Kemudian, Naruto membentangkan otot dan kulit yang terpotong dengan paku bedah.

"Eh, dia tidak mati, _lho_! Jantungnya masih bergerak! Hei, aku bisa membedah dengan baik. Lihat, lihat! Bahkan tidak ada darahnya!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tokek itu.

"Oh ya? Ah iya, tidak ada darahnya! Kau keren, Naruto!" puji Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menyiapkan alat tulisnya.

"Oke, acara bedahnya selesai. Sakura, kau gambar alat pernapasannya. Naruto, kau gambar pencernaan dan aku organ pengeluarannya," suruh Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Eh, kenapa kau dapat yang gampang? Aku ' _kan_ tadi sudah membedah?" Naruto tidak terima. Akhirnya, Sasuke mau bertukar tugas dengan Naruto. Bukan apa-apa Sasuke memberi tugas lebih banyak. Hanya saja, Sasuke ingin Naruto terbiasa menggambar karena gambar dan tulisan Naruto tergolong 'aneh' di kelas.

*

Proses menggambar berjalan lancar walaupun sedikit lebih lama dari kelompok lain. Jangan heran, Sasuke menggambarnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Namun, hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Bahkan untuk ukuran praktikum saja ,dia sudah sangat bagus dan presisi dalam menggambar.

Setelah gambar selesai dan diberi nama anggota kelompok masing-masing, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto maju ke meja asisten dosen untuk menilaikan gambar hasil pengamatan mereka. Kali ini, Lee yang menilai tugas mereka,

"Bagus! Kalau begini jadi jelas, bukan? Oh ya, jangan lupa bagian yang kalian keliru menamainya, dibenahi dulu sebelum ditempelkan di buku laporan. Mengerti?"

"Siap, Kak!"

"Bagus. Suruh temanmu yang belum _acc_ kemari. Oh ya, jangan lupa bersihkan sisa-sisa praktikum kalian, ya. Pisahkan sisa hewan praktikum dengan barang _anorganik_ ," suruh Lee lagi.

"Baik, Kak!" jawab Kelompok 7 mantap.

Kelompok 7 kembali ke meja tempat merek praktikum. Mereka berniat membersihkan peralatan bedah ke wastafel untuk mencuci gunting bedah dan pimset. Namun, teguran Sasuke membuat mereka membatalkan niat mereka,

"Hei, hei, Naruto. Apa kau tadi sudah betul-betul membiusnya? Kenapa 'dia' menggeliat-geliat sekarang?"

"Hah? Apanya?" tanya Naruto sambil menengok kanan-kiri.

"Tokek, lah! Kau ini!" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk tokek yang dibedah Naruto tadi.

"Heh? Bagaimana mungkin?!!" seru Naruto.

"Nah, kan tadi kau yang bius. Aku cuma bedah. Tapi, _pas_ bedah aku _kasih_ kapas itu di hidungnya," tambahnya.

"Hah? Harusnya sudah lemas atau mati. Kan tadi sudah dibedah Naruto!" bela Sakura sambil melihat tokek yang menggeliat di papan bedah.

Mereka bergeming sejenak, sampai tiba-tiba,

"Ayo, ayo! Segera dibersihkan ya, sisa-sisa praktikumnya! Setelah ini ada anak kelas sebelah yang akan praktikum!" seru Tenten dari bangku paling belakang.

"Aduh, bagaimana ya?" Naruto mengeluh sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya, mau _nggak_ mau harus dibunuh," saran Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana? Lihat, bahkan di bagian yang digunting tadi tidak ada darahnya…" Naruto sedikit emosi sambil memegangi paku bedah yang tertancap di tungkai tokek itu.

"Daripada kita jadi dosa karena mengubur hidup-hidup," ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil gunting bedah yang tergeletak di meja.

"Arghhhhh!" suara itu mengiringi gerakan tangan Sasuke yang akan menusuk tokek malang itu dengan gunting bedah.

Sasuke menusuk-nusuk tokek itu tanpa melihatnya. Dia berniat menikam jantung tokek itu, namun guntingnya meleset ke bagian otot dadanya. Akibatnya, otot dadanya rusak dan jantungnya masih berdetak, walaupun pelan. Sakura tidak berani melihatnya sama sekali. Naruto menutup telinganya dengan tangannya dan menutup mata, dengan meninggalkan sedikit celah untuk bisa mengintip apa yang terjadi pada tokek itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengintip tokek itu.

"Dia masih hidup..." jawab Sasuke menyesal. Dia masih ingin menepatkan tikamannya pada jantung tokek itu, namun dia enggan mengulangnya. Sakura yang awalnya takut-takut lalu mendekati tokek itu. Dia meminta pisau bedah ke Naruto,

"Eh, nanti kalau kau mimpi buruk bagaimana?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan Sakura, dengan tetap memberikan pisau bedah. Namun, tanpa menjawab pun, wajah Sakura sudah sangat meyakinkan kalau dia akan menusuk tokek itu.

"Iya, biar aku saja. Kalian kelamaan," jawab Sakura tanpa memandang Naruto atau Sasuke.

"SHANNAROOO!"

Sakura menusukkan gunting tepat di jantung tokek itu berulang-ulang dengan raut wajah yang terlalu bersemangat. Tak lama, jantungnya rusak terkena tajamnya daun pisau bedah, namun tidak banyak darah yang keluar. Sakura berhenti menusuk tokek itu, membiarkannya beberapa saat untuk meyakinkan apa tokek itu sudah benar-benar mati. Beberapa menit kemudian, tokek itu bergerak lagi.

"Ahhh! Kenapa sulit sekali?" keluh Sakura tanpa memperhatikan tatapan Sasuke dan Naruto padanya. Ya, mereka kaget dengan perilaku Sakura yang terlalu fokus dengan tokek.

Sakura lalu mendengus kesal sambil melihat ke arah lain. Dia melihat teman-temannya sudah selesai meminta tanda tangan ke Lee atau Tenten. Bahkan ada yang sudah selesai membersihkan peralatan bedahnya, seperti kelompok 10 yang beranggotakan Shikamaru, Choji, dan Ino.

"Hei, teman yang lain sudah selesai bersih-bersih. Apa kita kubur begini saja ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin! Jangan! Kasihan! Lebih baik kita berusaha mematikannya lagi. Tapi bagaimana ya?" sekali lagi, Naruto berusaha agar temannya tidak bermudah-mudahan dalam mengurus hewan praktikum.

"Jantungnya bahkan sudah rusak. Tapi darah yang keluar hanya sedikit. Kau lihat, bahkan dia bergerak makin sering dari sebelumnya," tambahnya.

Naruto belum bisa menerima pendapat Sakura. Lalu, dia mencoba menambah kloroform pada kapas sisa tokek lalu membiusnya lagi, berharap tokek itu lebih banyak menghirup kloroform dan sarafnya kaku. Namun, hingga beberapa menit setelahnya, tokek itu masih bergerak.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Langsung buang saja tokek ini," kata Sasuke sambil bersiap melepas tokek yang tungkai-tungkainya tertancap paku bedah. Naruto awalnya enggan, namun akhirnya dia ikut saja apa kata Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto melepas paku yang digunakan untuk menancapkan tungkai tokek tersebut, tokek itu sudah hampir siap untuk melompat lari dari papan bedah berlapis lilin itu,

"Whaaaaa, masih hidup! masih hidup!" teriak Naruto hampir melepaskan tokek itu dari pegangannya.

"Lihat! bahkan dia semakin menjadi," keluh Sakura sambil duduk di bangku. Dia sudah lelah berdiri sejak tadi, mencoba mematikan tokek yang semakin lincah menurutnya. Sasuke kembali menancapkan paku bedah pada tungkai tokek itu.

"Apa tusuk saja kepalanya? Biar mati saraf dulu tokek ini," tanya Sasuke. Kedua temannya setuju saja.

Sasuke mengambil satu jarum pentul di dalam kotak alat bedah dan menancapkannya pelan-pelan ke kepala tokek itu. Naruto dan Sakura berharap dalam kecemasan, semoga tokek ini segera mati setelah ini. Karena jarum pentul tidak terlalu tajam, jarum itu tidak segera menembus tengkorak tokek. Berikutnya,mulut tokek itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan isi mulutnya, lalu meronta-ronta sampai jarum terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau susah sekali matinya? Apa perlu kupotong jantungnya?" geram Sakura.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura menyambar gunting bedah di depannya dan menggunting-gunting jantung tokek yang masih tersisa rupanya itu. Sampai digunting pun, darahnya tidak banyak yang keluar dan tokek itu masih bergerak, walau tidak selincah sebelumnya.

Setelah Sakura, Sasuke lalu melepas paku bedah dari tungkai tokek yang mulai tidak berdaya itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sasuke memegang kepala tokek itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Lalu, seperti mengurut, pegangan itu berpindah ke bagian perut. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke memukul-mukulkan kepala tokek itu pada ujung meja, dengan harapan otaknya segera hancur dan mati. Berikutnya, tokek itu hanya bergerak sebentar, lalu tubuhnya mulai melemas.

Naruto mulai pusing melihat tokek itu, entah sudah mati atau belum, dan waktu semakin mendekati waktu masuk kelas berikutnya. Dia lebih memilih membersihkan peralatan yang bisa dia rapikan sambil menunggu tokek itu benar-benar mati.

*

Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat tokek itu benar-benar tidak bergerak. Bahkan sampai mahasiswa kelas lain mulai masuk laboratorium itu. Tapi, akhirnya tokek itu benar-benar tidak bergerak.

"Syukurlah. Setelah ini mungkin dia mati lemas. Ayo kita bersih-bersih," ajak Sakura untuk membersihkan alat bedah yang belum sempat dicuci Naruto.

"Maafkan aku tokek. Maaf! Bukan maksud membunuhmu dengan sadis. Tapi kau memang sulit dibunuh. Tuhan, ampuni aku jika nanti ternyata tokeknya masih hidup saat dikubur," pinta Naruto sambil menengadahkan tangannya ke depan dada, lalu berlalu menuju wastafel.

( **Selesai** )

( **dari kisah nyata** )

 **Catatan Tsubame:**

 **Baiklah, ini _M-rated fict_ pertama milik Tsubame. Bagaimana ceritanya? Tidak seram, kan?**

 **Sebetulnya Tsubame bingung mau masukkan ini ke _genre_ apa. Karena ada adegan 'seram'nya, bunuh-bunuhan. Jadi Tsubame masukkan ke genre horor. Barangkali kalau ada masukan bagus tentang _genre_ apa yang sesuai, bilang saja, oke.**

 **Menulis fict ini, mengingatkan Tsubame waktu kuliah. Jadi ingin kuliah lagi, hoho.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
